User blog:DeltusOpus/CaerulElimo
This is CaerulElimo. 'Synopsis' For millions of years, life had existed across planets and galaxies, but now the entire Universe is under threat by The Genesis Cloud set in motion by the one and only group of villains, The Phantom Project. A small group of beings, from several different species, come together to prevent one of the darkest of threats to the universe. To prevent it, they must use their memories, experience, their newly discovered world, the power of friendship and teamwork, and in one case, the visionary of the future, who is a warning of what may happen. This is the adventure of a small group of individuals who land in a strange new planet to determine the fate of their memories, experiences, their newly discovered planet, and the entire universe. 'Backstory' Our story begins with the beginning of the universe, The Big Bang. The foreign and massive explosion unleashed rapid growth, spreading planets and galaxies together, and from this the Universe we know today was formed, as well as a plasma like substance that hit various worlds. A plasma like substance that hit Earth. This cube of secret and powerful energy hit a select few people, inspiring them to create new ideas and thoughts from their dreams. With their unsurpassed knowledge, humanity advanced at a faster rate then now, allowing for eventual space travel, where the select individuals were chosen to embark on a great space voyage. They are the people that are the spotlighted heroes with the mission of battling battle armadas. After surpassing the nebula fleets and damaging forces of the unrivaled spaceships, they made a huge mistake. As a villainous leader of one outer space squad was defeated, the heroes had realized too late their own aircraft was low on fuel. This caused an abort of the completed mission, with the escapades leaving the ship as it exploded and they went to empty space. However, they came across a portal that immediately sucked them in to a new planet. A utopia, CaerulElimo. They found CaerulElimo was a beautiful planet, a planet with unsurpassed variety than Earth. The heroes explored all of its 8 regions. They, however, discovered that the planet wasn't all that it seemed, for they discovered evil force took over the previous utopia, The Phantom Project. The new powerful group of universal villains combined their efforts to form The Genesis Cloud, which had the power to conquer everyone and everything by controlling their minds. Upon this knew information, the heroes united together to combat this evil, starting in The Floating Plains with their destination being the Spiral, where all their decisions will result in one final battle. The outcome of which is to be determined, for you, the hero, have the power to change the fate of everyone. 'Overview' CaerulElimo (CE) is an adventurous role-playing series that takes place in the form of wikia blogs on this wiki, Unofficial StarSquare. In the wikia blogs, players will team up together with their created characters to conquer the many battles, challenges, and puzzles while also cooperating with their new teammates. Characters can be any species, any gender, and any abilities. Any skill level of role-players are welcome to play CaerulElimo, as it's meant to be the game that is something for everyone. 'Mechanics' 'Teams' The competitive and cooperative elements of CaerulElimo are founded in the form of Teams. One Leader per team can be assigned to create their own circle of teammates. A leader must send an invitation to the player they wish to add into their team at any time while CaerulElimo is in progress. If the recipient accepts it, they will be assigned to the team with the team leader in charge. Any types of players can be added to a team. People that have been good friends prior to CaerulElimo may wish to create their own team with this mechanic. As a team is formed, any players in that team will obtain the same items, Star Points (¤), and StarSquares (§) in their journey. They will also share their Inventory Bag, Star Points, and Wallet (of StarSquares). These shared features will allow for cooperation of the team and encourage them to work together. Teams also can choose their own emblem to be used for when their Floor ascends. However, the competitive aspect of the series is how teams are separate from each other and may obtain different items, amounts of Star Points and StarSquares along their journey. Players are allowed to do battle against players on the opposite team, which can allow the chance for stealing Items, Star Points, StarSquares, or anything else in a bet declared against other teams. It is recommended to edit what team you are in for your character's infobox under the line "Affiliations". However, it is not required. 'Floors' In CaerulElimo, experience levels as seen in many role-playing games are instead referred to as Floors. After every battle of monsters, there will be Star Points given out evenly to the members of the team you are on. With every 100 Star Points, a player's character with go up one Floor. A Floor monitors your overall success in the game, while also being a way your stats in game increase. At higher Floors, your character will unlock new moves, abilities, upgrades, access to powerful items, and more. Your character page will have an infobox that has one of the headings as "Floor". Do not edit it; only staff of CE can. We don't want players to instantly start at Floor 100 for example, now do we? 'Floor System' Creativity counts in CaerulElimo, especially with The Floor System. To reiterate, a Floor is like an experience level in an RPG. However, you get to choose what you unlock at each floor. It is short and simple: when you level up, this system is the mechanism that allows you to choose whatever you desire to be acquired or upgraded. You could also throw a curveball and have multiple actions upgraded if possible. However, you must include at least one unlock-able to your character for each Floor. Depending on the Floor Requirement on the Difficulty selected (see below), you will require enough Floors in your System to match the Floor Requirement. For example, if you are playing on Advanced Difficulty, you must create at least thirty Floors for your System. Players should not have the same Floor System. Click here to view an example of how a proper Floor System should be created. 'Difficulty' CaerulElimo offers an option to select the challenging nature of the game. Beginner In Beginner, 10 Floors is the minimum requirement to defeat the final boss. This difficulty is suitable for the role-player that is brand new and wanting to learn the basics in role-playing. This difficulty is the equivalent to beating Journey. Advanced In Advanced, 30 Floors is the minimum requirement to defeat the final boss. This difficulty is suitable for the role-player of average skill level searching for a new series to tackle. This difficulty is the equivalent to beating LittleBigPlanet. Expert In Expert, 50 Floors is the minimum requirement to defeat the final boss. This difficulty is suitable for the role-player that is brave to succeed in challenges with daunting proportions. This difficulty is the equivalent to beating WipEout HD Fury. Master In Master, 100 Floors is the minimum requirement to defeat the final boss. This difficulty is suitable for the role-player that strives for perfection. This difficulty is the equivalent to beating N++. 'Players' Ponydreamer125 *Mystic Ivy ShadowedButterfly *Shadow Inferno The2ndplayer *Apollo OmniWill *Roy 'Application' Are you interested in CaerulElimo? Click the link above to go to the form and apply your character in for the journey ahead! 'Customization' Did you finish appliying? Click the link above to create your character with all of the customization and finishing touches! 'Preparation ' Did you finish customizing your character and it has the number 1 under where it says Floor in its infobox? Click the link above to go to the Chapter Select of CaerulElimo and prepare to role-play! 'Suggestions ' 'Credits' Thank you for reading. This is a project I have worked on for over a year. I would also like to thank the previous StarSquare members in order of application: Niksdorfv, NoktiKlepto, Wikialover22, The Candlekeeper, Bloomy Art, Ponydreamer125, Novabomb1, and Prettyfennekin22800. Especially Novabomb1. Category:Blog posts